The purpose of this study is to compare the behavior of newborns of insulin-dependent mothers with that of newborns of non-diabetic mothers. A measure of maternal glucose control during the third trimester is obtained from insulin-dependent mothers. New-borns are tested on days 1 and 2 using the Brazelton Neonatal Behavioral Assessment Scale with body measurements obtained on day 2.